


Just to remind everyone: The Sun is also a Star

by midnightsass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Salty Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsass/pseuds/midnightsass
Summary: "They're irritating""Lucky Hinata""Wha-?"This is how the Karasuno's first-years view Hinata and Yachi's relationship throughout high school.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. Tsukishima

**TSUKISHIMA**

_ 2nd year high school _

_'Idiot...'_

A thought that off-handedly crosses Tsukishima’s mind as he watched the scene in front of him. On the other side of the coffee table, Hinata is currently trying to put Pocky into Yachi's mouth with him leaning on her, only an inch of space in between their faces. Yachi evidently blushing at the breach of personal space, awkwardly trying to put him off, having doubts on his idea.

"Yacchan~ You need to try this new flavor!"  
  
"I don't think that goes with chocolate Hinata..."

"It does believe me!"

Yachi then looks into his eyes, and he looks back at her with a confident gaze that make you feel you can do the impossible. She then leans forward and took a bite on the pocky.

From Tsukishima's point of view, he almost believes for a second that she was going in for a kiss.

 _'They're flirting...'_ This fact registers on his mind but he then remembers one is a red-head idiot who probably don't even know the kanji for flirt, and the other is timid with low self-esteem, that probably believes that no one will going to like her. Conclusion? They don't even know they're flirting.

They're supposed to be studying! Not giving himself a headache on thinking on this.

They're currently at the Yachi residence, at the insistence of a certain wild, red-headed idiot saying that it is the coziest place that they can study. Its near, it's big and it doesn't have many people as Yachi's mother is almost always weren't home. The clubroom was full of people making it feel cramped and the silence is almost non-existent. Hinata's place is a mountain away, and no, he doesn’t want these annoying people at his house, and from the looks of Kageyama and Yamaguchi, who doesn’t have much of a disagreement, he easily agreed.

How he was dragged into this study session? Because as much he doesn’t want to admit, volleyball is a team sports and he need his idiotic teammates to pass these tests. Might as well help Yachi on tutoring these morons.

The moment they stepped inside her house, Hinata boisterously announced "Tadaima" as if he owned the place. Removing his shoes at the entryway, dropping his satchel on Yachi's couch, and proceeds to the kitchen to rummage Yachi's fridge for food. If he didn't know any better, he might as well think that Hinata lives here. He glances at Yachi, waiting for her to chastise his behavior but from the looks of it, she's seems to be used to it.

"Please, make yourselves at home!" Yachi absentmindedly stated, also removing her shoes.

The three of them proceed to sit on the couch and Yachi's gone into her room to retrieve some books and learning materials, leaving an awkward silence between the three them. Suddenly Hinata's head pops up from the kitchen counter and scanned the living room.

"Where's Yachi?"

"In her room." Kageyama helpfully supplied.

"Yachi!! Where's the last stash of Pocky I left here!?" Hinata loudly asks her from the kitchen. Without even an hour in this study session, he was beginning to become irritated at Hinata's loud voice. They're inside an apartment complex, goddamit. They don't need neighbors banging on the door complaining about the noise.

"In the second drawer in the largest cabinet." Yachi muffled voice was heard throughout the apartment as she answered back from her room.

Hinata runs back at the cupboard, and with a few rustles here and there, "Ah! found it!" he exclaimed, successfully finding what he needed. Hinata then walks out from the kitchen carrying snacks and drinks, and messily puts it on the coffee table, and plopping on the carpeted floor without much of a thought. At this time, Yachi also shows up also carrying things that they needed putting down the things she's carrying on the coffee table with much more finesse compared to Hinata and situated herself beside him at the floor.

Yachi makes herself comfortable beside him, then pulling something under the stack of books she sets on the table. "Ah! Hinata, you forgot your varsity jacket here yesterday." And Yachi then gives Hinata his freshly washed jacket.

"Thank you, Yacchan!"

'Yesterday?' At this point, Tsukishima was dumbfounded. How many times did Hinata visit here? He glanced at Yamaguchi, and he glanced back at him with a face that also have the same question.

"Yesterday?" Yamaguchi ultimately asks, also itching to know something.

"Yes, it rained yesterday and I forgot to bring my umbrella, so Hinata gave it to me as a cover for the rain."

"But we were out of school grounds that time when it rained." Yamaguchi countered.

"Ah, Hinata always walk Yachi-san home." Kageyama suddenly quips, while munching on some snacks that was on the table, as if saying that is the most obvious thing in this world.

"How did you get home Hinata? It’s almost 8 in the evening when we stopped our volleyball practice. We know you bike through the mountains. Don't tell me you rushed into the storm?" Yamaguchi worriedly asks without any hint of hesitation. Tsukishima is aware that Yamaguchi is actively looking out for his teammates even when they're only first years. He then remembers, Yamaguchi is the one that recommends Yachi for Hinata and Kageyama when they're looking for someone who will teach them, which turns into the situation they're having right now.

"Don't worry I didn't." Hinata waved his hands in the air, aggressively denying Yamaguchi assumption.

"So… what then?"

"I slept here!" He proudly announced as if there wasn't any implication on that sentence alone. "I have my other uniforms here anyway." Yachi blushed furiously the moment he said that, knowing full well most people's assumption behind his declaration.

"Other uniforms...?"

"Yeah!" 

Yamaguchi then pointed a look on Yachi that communicates that he needs an explanation here and Yachi withers under his scrutinizing gaze. "H-He always study here! A-and sometimes we got distracted we forgot about the time! And I think it’s not good idea to send him home so late..." Yachi defensively explained. "A-and he always sleeps on the couch!" Yachi adding that last bit as she tries dispel any conclusion at Hinata's declaration earlier, as if that change anything.

An awkward silence fills in the air.

How long is this going on? What relationship do they have? But from the way Yachi defends herself, it looks like they weren’t in any sort of relationship.

Tsukishima knows he wasn't nosy person, but still, these thoughts crept up on his mind. He breathes in his nose as his irritation swelling up, and ultimately declares, "Let's get this done, I want to go home early." derailing any conversation about the two and let the whole group focus on their current goal.

Well, that was wishful thinking anyway. Only an hour and half in, the whole group is distracted. Yamaguchi scrutinizing the inner workings of the Roomba, Kageyama is sleeping, and here he is in his current situation getting progressively irritated at the blatant flirting in front of him. The gods hate him. He swears.

He looks at them again.

This time Yachi chomps the last bit of Pocky on his finger, narrowly avoiding biting him but this leaving his fingertips on her lips.

He blushed violently on what he just witnessed, vaguely remembering the time when he barged in into his big brother's room witnessing a scene in very inappropriate video where the woman is sucking a certain male appendage. And it looks like Hinata is affected too. His body rigid and he is looking at her with raw hunger shining brightly in his eyes that he always sees in him whenever he is learning a new volleyball trick.

"You're right Hinata!" Yachi excitedly remarks. Oblivious to the turmoil she inflicted on Hinata.

Tsukishima groans. _‘Idiots… The two of them are dense idiots. You're supposed to be the a smart one Yachi’_ he complains in his mind. He can’t take it anymore! One more show of them fooling around and he will snap. He needs to stop this.

“Hey Yachi” He calls her out with a tone that effectively communicates that he is irritated rendering Yachi to be stiff, slowly looking at him.

“Yes, Tsukishima-san?” She timidly replies. 

“Are you two always like this when he comes over to study?”

“Umm…”

“Do you think he is effectively learning from your study sessions?” Yachi feels small and guilty at his rhetorical questions, but she doesn’t know anything to say to defend herself.

As if immediately sensing Yachi’s growing discomfort, Hinata interrupted him. “Don’t be so mean Tsukishima! I learned a lot of things from Yacchan!”. Yachi blushing at the subtle compliment at the end.

 _‘Oh, you learn many things alright, not just on the English subject but on the Yachi subject.’_ He sarcastically thought.

“Well then, I expect you to pass all of this term’s exams.” He challenges Hinata, for better or for worse, he knows when to pull Hinata’s strings, taunting him will only result to try his best to pass all of his exams with Yachi’s reputation on the line.

“You’ll see, I will pass all of them!” Bingo. He’s effectively caught him. Now he’s fired up, they need to go back in business.

“Well then, Let’s resume studying, shall we?”

“Osu!” Hinata energetically shouts, waking Kageyama up and getting Yamaguchi’s attention.

* * *

Its almost 8 pm when they decided that they need to go home. Each of them bidding Yachi goodbye and thanking her. Their group walk for a while, Hinata dragging his bike to match their pace and after a certain time Kageyama and Hinata separated ways with them on reaching their stop, leaving him and Yamaguchi walking together. Nothing new, they’re neighbors anyway.

“You know, I never thought that Hinata and Yachi are dating.“ Yamaguchi quips after for a long while, as if making sure that Hinata is nowhere in range. “Now when you think about it, Hinata is always hovering around her space.” He continues.

“I don’t think they’re dating.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because Hinata is an idiot.”

Yamaguchi sweat drops at his blunt answer. “That’s harsh Tsukki.” Yamaguchi lightly reprimand him.

“Well, the other explanation is that Hinata is hyper-focused on volleyball and I don’t think dating crosses his mind right now.”

“Heh… You got a point.” Yamaguchi relents.

They walk in silence for a while, Yamaguchi thinking from his answer when suddenly he asks him again. “Do you think it’s just one sided?”

One sided? What is one sided? “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I think Yachi-san likes Hinata” Yamaguchi clarifies.

Oh that. Suddenly remembering what happened from their study session earlier. “Hmm…” He hums thoughtfully.

Watching them flirt might says otherwise, seeing Hinata giving Yachi that instinctive hungry look he always sees whenever they’re in a volleyball in match, makes him think that, probably it was never even one-sided to begin with. They just might have missed the signs of Hinata liking her because Hinata is a very touchy person, and never the one who hesitates to breach anyone personal space.

“I don’t think so. Hinata right now... just doesn’t recognize what he’s feeling,” He finally concludes and answers Yamaguchi hanging question.

“Oh… when do you think he will realize that?”

Tsukishima just shrugs. “I don’t know, but I think he will learn that sooner or later. He’s a learning monster after all, when he sets his mind something.” Tsukishima knows that, he knows full well how Hinata is, when he’s learning something new. And he thinks that recognizing his feelings is not that different.

“But… I think “realizing feelings” is not gonna happen sooner.”

“Why?”

“Because like I said… Hinata is an Idiot.”

At that, Yamaguchi only laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'll entertain you with this fic. Sorry for the lack of vocabulary and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> \- Also, Yamaguchi on that Roomba, is me having a headcanon that he knows something about tech, that's why he is on tech field after the time skip.
> 
> -Next update will be on Yamaguchi


	2. Yamaguchi

**YAMAGUCHI**

**_ 1st year high school _ **

Yamaguchi's eyes follow Yachi and Hinata's disappearing form as they leave the stadium. Hinata suddenly dropping in the middle of their match on Kamomedai High because of an unnoticed fever, shocks the whole team. They never once in their mind expected this. Yamaguchi knows that the whole team also thinks about that. They were so used on Hinata having exuberant disposition, makes them forget that despite that, he is also human. Human with limits.

Hinata cries, cries at his frustration as Takeda-sensei lectured him, on taking care of himself. After making sure Hinata understand his sentiment, Takeda-sensei then leaves him at Yachi's care. Yamaguchi then saw on how Yachi puts on a brave face and tried to comfort Hinata when she herself looks like going to cry at that moment. She walks by his side and watched Hinata closely to offer any support she can give. Her concerned face, her subtle gestures, and the way she dotes on him that he doesn't see when the time she was escorting an injured Dachi to the clinic, makes Yamaguchi jolt with a sudden realization.

_'Oh... Yachi likes Hinata that way.'_

Feeling guilty at his thoughts, he shakes his head to banish any notion about his realization. He know it isn't the time to think of that. Seeing Hinata crying and frustrated at letting go of this match, makes him despair at the unfortunate events. He was the sheer witness at how he was thrilled on playing this match when they were having a bath, only find it to be the reason he's having this fever right now.

"Yamaguchi" he's broken out of his reverie upon hearing his name, searching at the source of the voice, finding Shimizu-senpai in front of him.

Caught off-guard he hastily replies "Yes?"

"Let's go, we need to team-up." Shimizu gently reminds him.

He looks to where his teammate resides and sees some of them huddling together, "Oh... Right!" he uttered and runs towards them.

* * *

They lost.

Its obvious that they will lose. Losing Hinata and also Tsukishima from that match puts them in a great disadvantage after all.

Still, They lost. A painful loss.

Despite of this, a feast was still served. Food, after all, is important.

They all presently gathered at the table, with most of the Karasuno members wolfing down their food, eating away their frustrations and sadness. Even Tsukki, who most of the time is reserved when it comes to eating, shoves a mouthful of food in his mouth, without a care for the world. 

"Ah, Yachi-kun. Are you going to get that to Hinata?"

Hearing the distinct voice of their coach, calling out on Yachi, some of the Karasuno members, especially the observant ones, looks up from their food to see what it is all about. Yamaguchi included.

Yachi who is already standing, carrying a tray of food, looks back at her coach. "Um, Yes, Ukai-sensei"

Ukai stands up from where he seated, "You know, it’s been a long day, eat here with others and I'll be the one to give it to Hinata. I still have something to say to him." Ukai then takes the tray from Yachi, gestured her the table to emphasize his point, and walks to the direction of Hinata's room.

Yachi sits down again to where she seated before, nestling between Tsukishima and Shimizu. Glancing briefly at Ukai who is walking towards to the direction of Hinata's room as she wants to deliver the food herself, but ultimately lets it go and starts to eat.

Yamaguchi looks at her one more time, remembering his realization earlier. He was positive that she harboring some feelings for Hinata. It all started to make sense.

He remembers the time when Yachi was introduced to them as a manager prospect. _'She's cute...'_ is the first thing that comes into his mind, blushing at the thought. Quite jittery and awkward but nonetheless, cute.

He can relate, being scared of people bigger than him. After all, once upon a time, he is also a small, weak child. It’s just funny how it turns out. His best friend of one of tallest people he knows, and his height shoot up after hitting his growth spurt.

 _'Is there any chance?'_ is a question that briefly crosses his mind. Seeing her scared of tall people makes him that maybe she wasn't going to even like Tsukki, contrary on his past experiences when cute girls only approach him to act bridge to Tsukki. He mentally sweat drop at the memory.

Maybe when she agrees to be their manager, he can know her better.

At least, that was he planned.

Its lunch break at that time, after buying his food and going back to his classroom, when he sees Kageyama and Hinata in their classroom begging Tsukki to teach them. Tsukki being grouchy as he is, he just shoo them away, telling them to be back at "business hours". Yamaguchi just pity them, but what can he do? when he himself sucks at english.

He then remembers Yachi's introduction. She's in Class 1-5. She's smart too. Maybe she can help Hinata and Kageyama.

He catches up to them, and told them his idea, which they gladly accepted.

For the next few days of being non-official club member/manager, he observed that Yachi and Hinata becomes closer. Hinata being an outgoing person he is, definitely washes out some of Yachi's anxiousness away, by being his friend in the team, and Yamaguchi also thinks that it definitely helps that Hinata is not a towering presence in front of Yachi.

At last, she decided to become their manager. Yamaguchi the noticed the moment she agreed to be their manager, she looks a little brighter and confident in the contrast of her earlier personality. Which leaves him confused that time.

He did make his presence known to her, in much more subtle ways. And he did learn some of her personality and eccentricities. Only for him to overlook one thing: Yachi is always looking at Hinata.

It’s all coming to him now. It’s all making sense. Whenever he makes his approaches her, she's looking at Hinata. Whenever he makes his subtle moves at her, her attention is focused on Hinata. Maybe because doesn't think anything of it, that's why he didn't notice much sooner.

It’s funny that in Yachi's fear of tall people, she then falls for the one of shortest member of this team.

A depressing thought then sprung up on his mind: He inevitably becomes a bridge between the two of them.

 _'Hinata is lucky'_ He managed to snag her heart without doing anything much. Or maybe he did do something?

He just sighs and drops reflecting at the past. Nothing will come out of it anyway, and continues to eat his food.

* * *

They visited Hinata's room in batches. In their turn, he noted that Hinata looks better than before as he properly rested, and ate his food. But Yamaguchi can still feel some of dejection radiating off of him.

Kagayema, being Kageyama doesn't even notice the atmosphere, as he loudly declared, "You know, I won this one, right?" with a shit-eating grin on his face and smugly looking down on him, breaking the tension in the room. Hinata looks hilariously frustrated, snarling at Kageyama's smug face.

"So, you need to get well sooner for me to beat you again." He challenges him and Hinata levels him a determined gaze telling Kageyama that he will do just that.

Yamaguchi sometimes is just honestly impressed on how Kageyama knows how to pull Hinata out of his funk.

"They're monsters." He heard Tsukki comments beside him. Yamaguchi just sweat drops at this remark. _'You're just a monster yourself Tsukki'_

Seeing it as an opportunity to review the match, "Hinata, do you want to watch the match?" he helpfully offers.

"Thanks, Yamaguchi but I already watched it."

"When?"

"Kenma gave me his tablet to when we were going to the hospital." He answers him. But then his eyes slowly went wide, and put his hand on his head realizing something. "Ah! I forgot to return it to his tablet! Yachi, where did I put it?"

He suddenly reached out to where his bag is, but Yachi grabs his shoulder to stop him

She kneels in front of him. "Don't worry Hinata. I returned it to him when you were sleeping. I also got some copies in case you want to have to watch it again." Showing her phone to him to emphasize it, smiles sweetly at him, reassuring him.

"Thank you, Yachi-san!" returning her a smile while uttering his thanks.

Yachi looks down biting her bottom lip, silent for a moment, but still not letting go his grip on his shoulder. Yamaguchi noticed that her eyes flashed in determination and looks at Hinata in the eyes.

"Um... Hinata-san... I know you're frustrated about this match but," she breathes for a moment steadying herself, "but can you wait until you recover before watching it again? Some people worry about you."

Yamaguchi heart squeeze at her genuine concern briefly envying that, that her concern wasn't directed at him.

"I know how you love volleyball, and the great lengths you do in order to win," she continued, her eyes already misty, "but seeing you hurt because of it, hurts me too." The dam broke. All of her bravado she puts on earlier is now broken. Large beads of tears, drops down on thighs, Yachi is now fully crying.

The room is now silent with only her sobs are heard throughout the room. No one dares to speak, because they all know, she needed this moment to herself.

Yamaguchi want to comfort her badly. But how can he do that when the source of her sorrow is not herself.

He sees Hinata reaches for her head, patting and rubbing it gently to comfort her. _'Looks like he got it covered.'_ Yamaguchi silently laments.

She's didn't do anything at the moment, and just let Hinata do what he's doing. After for a while, she looks up at him finding him looking at her with gentle look on his face. She ceases crying.

He stops rubbing her head, sits properly and bows in front of her.

"Thank you, Yachi-san. For worrying about me."

With that, Yachi only cries louder.

Yamaguchi seeing this in front of him, he knows that he already lost. A game where he is not even a player. Steeling himself, he resolves that he will kill whatever affection left on her, before it goes any deeper.

Hinata is really lucky, having Yachi at his side. Yamaguchi knows that much. but looking at him right now, it looks like Hinata knows it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing Yamaguchi lol and sorry if it looks rushed. It's new years yesterday and I'm itching on updating this.
> 
> And again, sorry for the grammatical mistakes and if you noticed it please tell me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!


	3. Kageyama

**KAGEYAMA**

_3rd year high school_

"Is this me Yacchan!?"

"Yup!"

"Ah~ Its cute! Oh! There's also Tsukishima! You're here too Kageyama! "Hinata immediately shoves her notebook in front his face. Pointing at his caricature: A chibi bird with frown on its face and a mop of hair on the top of its head that matches his hairstyle. Eyes scanning her notebook, he vaguely sees other chibi birds are doodled across the corners of her notebook, also resembling various Karasuno members. He agrees with Hinata here, they are cute. 

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Oh! Oh! Try to draw Natsu too!"

"Why don't you try to draw it too Hinata? Here let me show you."

Yachi stands up from her seat and go around the table to where Hinata is. Pulling an empty seat from a classmate that goes out for lunch and sits it beside him. She then takes a pen from the table and begins to instruct Hinata on how to draw a Natsu bird as he calls it and Hinata eagerly copying her.

He just shrugs, sipping on his milk carton and just continues to copy from Yachi's notebook. Leaving them to their moment. Maybe a year or two ago, he may have hard time grasping what is happening. Those shy touches, soft glances from one another, and an occasional light blushes; may have leave him perplexed before. But he learns.

Having the Karasuno team as a support, he learns how to read the people and the atmosphere. How to properly deal with people while being himself, is a skill that he will be eternally be grateful for. Especially for a setter. 

And all of the atmosphere he's getting in this situation was that: he is a third-wheel; as some teammates and classmates teasingly calls him. Honestly, he doesn't mind one bit. And frankly he's quite used to this. He's just happy that he's surrounded with his best friends."

* * *

So, when are going to confess to her?"

Hinata missed hitting the ball, loses his footing as he lands and topples backwards, landing on his butt with the ball bouncing on his head, completing the unfortunate chain of events.

"Ow..." Hinata groans, rubs his head and scowls at him. "You're really tactless, huh? Kageyama." Blushing furiously at his question, knowing full well who he's talking about.

He just shrugs. At least he waits until Yachi and everyone was gone. 

They're were currently just blowing off some steam and anxiousness for the coming match. They were not even practicing. Hinata just want to hit spikes and he just wanted to toss something. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and their underclassmen already have gone home. As for Yachi, she's currently at the faculty watching recordings with coach Ukai to analyze their future opponent, taking down notes and strategies for them to discuss later. 

"How did you even know it?" Hinata didn't even bother to stand up from where he landed, asking him with his head hung down.

"You're obvious." He honestly wants to say that the two of them are both very obvious. Everyone in their team and their classmates knows their "hidden" feelings. Even he himself, as dense as he is, he noticed how much they're drawn to each other. Despite of this information, he knows it’s not his place to reveal it. 

"So, when are you going confess?" He asks again. In his view, even its his not place to say anything, he at least wants to give his friends a push they needed.

A moment of silence permeates throughout the court, giving Hinata some time for his thoughts.

In this silence, Kageyama absentmindedly picks up the ball that rolls at the side of the net, when he barely heard Hinata mutters,"... going to tell her..."

Wha-?

"Huh?" Kageyama dumbly uttered. 

"I said. I'm not going to tell her anything." Hinata says loud and clear. Face dark, hanging down in shame. 

Kageyama looks at him, now is confused. Why not? Is he scared of being rejected? That doesn't make any sense. Even Yachi rejects him, though that is impossible, he's the type of person who pushes through to get what he wansts. He even forced to play volleyball even though he was constantly rejected by the sport itself! So why? 

"Why?" Might as well directly ask him, he suppose.

"Well, remember when we were second years?"

"Yeah? what about it?"

"I'm going to play beach volleyball. Right?"

"Right."

"And Its only available on Brazil, right?"

"Right." What is he going on with this? Asking him rhetorical questions. He knows all of that. He and Yachi are both the one who helped him research for it after all.

"I'm leaving we graduate." A pin drop could be heard at his announcement. Kageyama knows that he shouldn't be surprised. He knows it. But it still slaps him in the face. Time is flying with him not even noticing it. Graduation is only around in the corner. After this Spring's Tournament, they're will be saying goodbye to Karasuno. "The papers are done. The only thing that they wait is that we graduate." Hinata continues, shaking him from his own inner turmoil. 

Kageyama sees him takes a deep breath. And relaxes himself, leaning backwards using his arms as a support, looking at the ceiling with a serene expression on his face. "That's why... I'm not going to tell her anything." another deep breath. "It's just gonna confuse and hurt her. And I don't want that."

Hinata looks at him, eyes conveying him that he's already thought of it and accepted what will happen. He just wants to spare Yachi from hurt, even if he's hurting from his own decision. 

Huh. What a dumbass. 

Acting like a selfless hero, when he's the most selfish person he ever met. 

"Idiot."

"Ha!? I'm literally spilling my feelings here Bakayama! What do you mean Idiot?"

Kageyama marches towards him, grabs the collar of his shirt,"Idiot means Idiot. Stupid Hinata!" he yells at his face. He wants to get his point across that he's just making an excuse, Kageyama knows. And he refuses to hear any of it. 

Before he opens his mouth to say something, he heard a small eep coming from the doorway. He instantly looks at the sound, only to find Yachi standing there, hiding behind the one closed door, only her face peeking out, and looking like a scared kitten. "U-um... guys... P-please don't fight again." she nervously pleads them.

He just sighs, releasing all of his anger and he drops Hinata on the floor. "Were not fighting." He's stating the truth. They're not really fighting. He just wants Hinata to wake up.

"Oh..." Yachi awkwardly replies with confusion written in her face. 

Kageyama drops the subject all together, and begins to pick up the stray balls that scattered across the gym, signaling that he's wrapping up for the night. He then sees Yachi enters the gym fully and helps Hinata on his feet. Hinata rubbing his butt as if to alleviate any discomfort as he landed twice on it. 

"Are you okay?" He heard Yachi asks Hinata worriedly. "What happened?" she follows. Making sure that there's no bad blood between them.

Hinata just smiles down at her, muttering, "It’s just nothing" as if that will reassure her. Yachi obviously doesn’t believe it, but choosing to be quiet about it.

"Can you wait for a minute, I'll just help Kageyama to close the gym." Yachi just nods. Not really having a choice on that matter. 

They were silent for the whole ordeal. 

After cleaning and locking the gym for the night. The three of them walks home, with Yachi reporting them what they found out to the team they're going to clash with. Excitedly telling Hinata and Him some of the tricks and strategies to counter it. Hinata also enthusiastically matching her energy, with him quipping some replies here and there.

Kageyama looks at this scene beside him and feels just pity. Pity at the two of them. A tragic case of something ended when nothing even starts. He thought what Hinata's answers earlier, that not confessing to Yachi is the best decision he could make and he wonders, is it really the best? Isn't it the primary reason to do just that? Or is he being naive? Is timing really important?

He mentally sighs and resigns to his train of thought. There's nothing he could really do except to trust them. Whatever their decision is, he will just respect it.

"Ah! We're here." Hinata announced, reaching their stop where the road leading to Yachi's home. "See you later Kageyama!" Hinata waves at him goodbye. Hinata resumes talking to Yachi, while dragging his bike. Kageyama vaguely reminisce that this is Hinata's routine for the past 2 years. 

"Ah, Hinata" he calls out to him, prompting Hinata to stops chatting with Yachi and looks at him.

"Hmm?"

"Goodluck." He then turns around and walks to his route home. Leaving Hinata puzzled at his cryptic message.

* * *

Days, weeks, and months pass by. After competing in the Spring's Tournament with them losing on semifinals with Itachiyama Institute, Graduation now rolls around. Everybody saying their goodbyes to their classmates and teachers alike.

He was scouted by different pro-teams and genuinely, it doesn't surprise him at all. It is goal anyway. 

Now, he's saying goodbye and thank you to Karasuno. 

He plays his last play in this gym. This is the gym that nurture and shelter him these past 3 years. It might be like the gym in other schools that is much bigger and newer. Its old and small, but he knows its sturdy. Just like the team that uses it. The perfect team that cultivates and supports him. 

As his own graduation ritual, he practices his jump serves one last time here. When suddenly someone from the other side of the net receives his serve perfectly. 

Hinata.

Hinata smiles brightly at him. "See you later Kageyama!" bidding his last goodbye to him. He returned it with a determined smile of his own. Oh, he knows, and he trusts him that he will see him again on the other side of the net someday.

He excitedly looks forward to it.

"Oh! you guys still here?" A new voice sprang up from the doorway. 

Yachi.

"Oi, Yacchan!" - "Hello" 

Him and Kageyama both greet her simultaneously, prompting them to look at each other and grins cheekily.

"Are you saying goodbye here?" 

"Yeah, until Hinata ruins it."

"Ha!?"

A giggle escapes from her lips, interrupting their petty quarrel. "You guys never change." And they look at her with sheepish expression. Yachi just smiles to the two of them and continues, "Please don't ever change guys."

They smiled at each other. Reveling at the fact that it is their last day in Karasuno when, "Ah!" Hinata suddenly blurts out, not saying anything, he runs towards to the corner of the room from where his bag is and pulls out something out of it. Kageyama spies something round and black in color. Before he can see any further, Hinata hid it behind his back and jogs towards them.

Standing in front of Yachi, Hinata shoves a round bird plushie with an orange hair on the top of its head on her hand. Kageyama upon seeing it fully, remembers Yachi's chibi bird doodles. 

Yachi quickly became a blushing mess. "W-what is this f-for? H-Hinata?"

"A gift!" He enthusiastically answered. "For you to always remember me!" Smiling brightly like the sun to her. "Do you remember your bird doodles?" Yachi nods, "I showed them to Natsu and she loved it! She then requested to make a plushie out of it. So, we look for a shop that makes plushies. And we found it at the mountain base! We have the Natsu bird at home and I'm giving the Shoyo bird to you!"

At his heartfelt declaration, Kagayema then noticed that Yachi's eyes immediately became misty, barely stopping herself from fully crying. He doubts that she's still listening to Hinata's explanation, she too knows that his departure is a week from now on. And Kageyama can only imagine her inner turmoil on this reality. He knows, they will all miss Hinata, but he also knows that it will hit Yachi differently. 

"Do you have any gifts for Kageyama?" Kageyama heard Yachi bravely asks, snapping him out of his trance.

"Nope! Having those bets from him drained my pocket for 3 years. So, no gift for him. " Hinata smiles cheekily, remembering their petty motivation on their bets.

"Ehh?"

"Don't worry, he will have a different gift from me!" Hinata levels him a determined gaze, communicating that he will back, stronger than ever and he needs Kageyama to be ready for him.

* * *

Resting on the benches, he relaxes himself. He knows he is still riding his post-game high when he wants to jump from when he seated, and challenge Hinata for a rematch. He smirks. The match is still playing on his head and what can he say. Hinata's growth from Brazil is one hell of a gift. And he definitely loves it. 

A hand clasped on his shoulder and looks up. Ushijima. 

Ushijima pointed to the corner of the stadium and his eyes follows it. There he sees former Karasuno members having a world of their own. Still having their own chaotic energy from high school. 

Kageyama sits up and nods on Ushijima as a thanks. He knows that Ushijima wants him to join them.

Kageyama jogs to their group, when suddenly, "Kageyama, I need your Autograph." Sugawara springs up to his field of vision trapping him on his arms and giving him a noogie. "L-let.. me-e g-go f-ir..st, S-Suga-wara... sen-p-pai" He chokingly complains, while tapping Sugawara's arm to release him. 

"I think you're gonna kill him first before he gives you his Autograph, Sugawara." His former captian, Dachi, teasingly reprimands, causing Sugawara to release Kageyama. Both laughing playfully at him. Sugawara then get his signing board from Daichi and pushes it in front of him.

Various voices floated around him while signing, and feeling the sudden onslaught of nostalgia course through his veins. 

"Looks like you've gotten stronger Hinata! And the tan suits you." Asahi complimenting Hinata.

"Thank you! Asahi-senpai!" Hinata gladly accepts the compliment

"Ah... I'm not your senpai anymore." Asahi passively refutes.

"You're playing on Sendai Frogs, Tsukishima-san?" Yachi's inquisitive voice.

"Ah... Uhm." Tsukishima akwardly replied.

"Give yourself Credit Tsuki. That itself is amazing." Yamaguchi's encouraging voice.

"Tanaka-senpai. You're married to Kiyoko-senpai!?" Hinata shrill voice.

"Learn from me boy" Tanaka puffing his chest and laughs boomingly.

"Stop bragging." Kiyoko's soft but authorative voice.

Kageyama miss this. He misses them. 

Even years have passed, he still loves this team from the bottom of his heart. He still wants to play with them. Even for just one more time.

Snapping himself out of his nostalgia, Kageyama vaguely spots the Karasuno's other former first years slowly gathering together. Finishing his autograph, he returns Sugawara's sign board who is currently taking to Tanaka.

"Here, Sugawara-senpai"

"Thanks! I think you should catch up to them." Pointing at the direction where he was looking earlier.

"Already thinking on it, senpai!" He replied, dashing off to where Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi gathered. 

Seeing Kageyama jogging towards them, they all eagerly wave to him sans Tsukishima. 

"Nice game Kageyama!" Yamaguchi claps his back the moment he got over to them. A habit that Yamaguchi carried throughout his time as a captain. "I'll be looking forward for the time You and Tsukki's match."

"How was Brazil Hinata? The last I heard from you was you and Oikawa meeting each other in Brazil." 

"Hehe." Hinata smugly laughs and looks at him with a proud gaze. "I met different pros all over the world!" He passionately exclaims. "Also, the beaches there are beautiful!"

"Ohh~" All of them was simultaneously amazed.

"Look at this!" Hinata tries to reach his pocket but immediately realized that currently he is in his jersey. "Ah! I forgot..."

His eyes suddenly lits up remembering something. "Yacchan, can I borrow your phone?" Showing his palm in front of her. 

"Eh? Why?" 

"I'll just show them something!"

"Uh.. Okay..." She reaches out for her phone and places it on Hinata's waiting palm. 

With a swipe here and there, "Here it is!" Hinata shoves to their faces a picture of a beach, brightly illuminated by the sunset, painting the whole scenery a with a warm orange hue, that strikingly similar to Hinata's hair. 

"The beach's sand definitely helps me build my body!" Hinata adds.

Oh yeah, the Sand, Kageyama almost forgots about the sand. He definitely has a hatred for sands from now on.

"Where do you get that picture Hinata?" Yachi's asks him. 

"Hmm?" He looks at her. "It’s from our conversation."

"Ehh!!!" Yachi's face immediately went red, and tries to reach for her Phone. Unfortunately for her, Hinata is now having a significant height difference. He grew taller, while Yachi didn't. Which makes Hinata easily evades her hand and ultimately uses his height as an advantage. Raising his arms above his head. "Hinata, they might see our conversation!" Yachi still trying to reach for her phone, tiptoes and leans onto Hinata with her left hand planted firmly on his chest while her right hand reaches for it. "I won't let them see it! Just pictures!" Hinata argued, while smiling cheekily at her, making her pout and puffs her red cheeks like a chipmunk. 

Kageyama knows he doesn't know anything about romance, but even as dense as a brick as he is, he's aware, that this scene in front of him is one hell of a romance cliches. 

And it looks like he's not the only one who noticed. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi also have a sweat on their temple, not knowing if they're going to interrupt them or not. His other Karasuno members also witnessing the scene in front of them, just smiles warmly with a hint of nostalgia wearing on their faces.

"I thought Yachi's busy that she cannot message with us?" Kageyama heards Yamaguchi whispering to Tsukishima. "Well, she's not lying. She's busy with Hinata." Tsukishima annoyingly replied.

"They need to see other places! They also need to see Pedro and Heitor!" Hinata still argued, not letting Yachi to get her phone.

Can't they just push them together? Kageyama vaguely wondered. He knows years have passed, now Hinata's back, can't they just be together? They're wasting time. This is much more vexing than the sand.

In the midst of his questions, he vaguely noticed that Hinata's eyes momentary flashed with raw instinct. Briging up the memory with his first match with him in middle school. He never thought he will see that again. 

Maybe it’s the time to interrupt them. 

Before he moves, "Kageyama!" Dachi's hand claps his shoulder breaking him out of his reverie. 

"Yes?"

"There are interviewers looking for you." Daichi thumb pointing out to them. 

With one more look to the couple in front of him. He just shrugs and leave them to their business. An interview is much more important than a "Boke" Hinata. Right now, Hinata is stronger than him and he needs to surpass him. Now is his opportunity to show himself to much more advanced trainers.

Jogging to camera man and the reporter. He smiles at them (he knows, not in the million years he sees himself learning to smile but here he is). The reporter smiles back at him.

"Good Day, Kageyema-san! Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes"

"Please look at the camera while answering Kageyama-san!" The reported cheerfully instructs. 

"Okay, first question. What are..."

The reporter suddenly stops midway of her question, leaving him confused, when suddenly he heard an outcry of shocked voices from where he came from. Looking at the source of the commotion, he saw there in all of its glory: Hinata kissing Yachi hotly, his hand holding tightly her wrist. Yachi's eyes wide in shock, if her face is red earlier, now it looks like it is a second away on exploding. Hinata's mouth moves as he goes for a deeper kiss, shocking everybody even more. Well, sans Tsukishima, he's taking a picture out of it. 

"Do you capture this on cam?" The reporter beside him, asks the cameraman.

Ah... There goes his interview... This will be the headline tomorrow.

Suddenly, Yachi went limp and before she evens drops onto the ground, Hinata with fast reflexes catches her. Which breaks him out of his instinctual impulsiveness, looking at his surroundings disoriented.

Yachi fainted.

A minute or two have passed, no one is saying anything. Their mouth ajar. Hinata's face progressively getting redder, his brain catching up of what he has done. 

"S-Sorry!" Hinata shouted breaking all of them out of their shock. And they only laugh.

"Atta boy Hinata!" Tanaka booming voice congratulates him. That only flusters Hinata more.

"O-oi, Yachi-san..." - "Yachi-san!" Asahi and Yamaguchi worry at the same time. 

"Ah~ The monster now snaps huh?" Tsukishima asks rhetorically.

"You really have your way to make your entrance, Hinata!" Daichi laugh loudly.

Hinata is a mess. Panicking at his situation right now.

What a dumbass.

Kageyama stomps towards them. 

Hinata is really an idiot. Not confessing anything throughout the years and now suddenly kissing Yachi in front of many people because he can't control himself. What a dumabass. Not only it shocks Yachi, it also makes her faint because she cannot process the information. He's supposed to be the dense one here! 

He stops in front of Hinata who is currently trying to princess carry Yachi. He looks up to him perplexed why he is suddenly in front of him. 

He hits the back of Hinata's head.

"Hinata boke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this fic!
> 
> I hope I delivered the last chapter the way you want it. 
> 
> And yes, I'll to write other things too!

**Author's Note:**

> I made some edit in formatting. Because when I checked it on my phone, it looks different


End file.
